


The Life and Times of Harry Potter

by The_Gamer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: When Petunia found Harry on her doorstep she knew what it meant. Her mother had taught each girl a number to use if anything ever happened. She called it and talked to her aunts Hilda and Zelda. They met with Petunia, Dudley, and Harry. They agreed to take Harry and raise him.Harry was raised with love and was spoiled rotten. He's been using magic since everything started. He grew up with his Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, and his cousins Ambrose and Sabrina.For when Harry is older.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Harry woke in his room in the attic of the Spellman home in Salem, Massachusetts. He'd moved up here this year because he'd found the room and decided he liked it. The house was full of hidden rooms a secret passages and he liked that. He sat up in his bed that was built into the floor. He stared out the window for a bit before getting up. 

Instantly, his Auntie Zelda was there picking him up and hugging him to her. He hugged her back then he was dressed for the day in black boxers, black jeans, black socks, black shoes, and a black tank top. His messy black hair was brushed, and his green eyes shone with love and contentment. He had no scar on his forehead. 

They went through the hidden passages until they came to the kitchen. Where Harry's sixteen-year-old cousin, Sabrina, their older cousin Ambrose, his Aunt Hilda, and their cat Salem Saberhagen were. He struggled to get down. Zelda put him down and Harry ran to Salem. Salem was his best friend. He picked up the cat and hugged him. 

"Mowning, Salem." He said, hugging his friend. "I go skool and you come wif." 

Zelda put Harry in his seat. 

"Salem come wif?" Harry pleaded. 

"Of course, Harry." she said, as Hilda put his food down. 

"Don't I get a choice in this?" Salem asked. 

"No." Harry told the cat. "You come wif me to Magic Skool. We wearn bout Magic." 

Harry pointed his finger and his cut-up apple became orange. He nodded and fed a piece to Salem and then ate some himself. 

"You are already using more advance magic than I did at your age." Sabrina laughed with a fond smile. 

Ambrose chuckled. 

"Than I was doing at that age as well." he agreed. 

"But shouldn't Harry go to Mortal School as well as Magic school?" Sabrina asked, "People know that he lives here. They will suspect something if he doesn't start school with the other kids his age." 

"I home skolled." Harry said, cutting up his eggy. "I hear that a thing." 

"It is." Hilda laughed, "You are so smart." 

"Yep." Harry said, brightly. 

He finished his breakfast and grabbed Salem in a hug. 

"Maybe I dust go both skools but so does Sabby." Harry said, "Sabby, pwomise." 

Sabrina sighed. Her little cousin was so pushy and so hard to say no to. Her aunts and cousin had suggested that she do the same as well. 

"Very well, Harry, your Sabby promises." She picked him up and hugged him. She kissed his messy black hair. "But Salem can't go to Mortal School with you." 

"Yes, I not go wif out Salem!" Harry cried, "Salem my Familiar!" 

"I've told you a million times that I'm not your familiar, Harry!" Salem sighed. "We'll find you one but I'm not it." 

"Yes, Salem is my Familiar!" Harry said, hugging him happily.

* * *

Harry stood outside his new Kindergarten. His Aunties had used magic to enroll him quickly. He held Salem in his arms as he stood in the schoolyard. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spellman but you can't bring your cat to school." 

"I haf to." Harry insisted. "I no go skool wif out Salem." He shook his head shaking his head. "Salem has to come to class wif me! I no go wif out Salem!"

He ran to Zelda and Hilda and hid behind them almost strangling the cat in his arms. 

Hilda and Zelda both tried to calm Harry down, rescue Salem, and explain to the teachers why Harry was so attached to the cat.

* * *

Harry was glad mortal school was over for the day. He ran outside to see Sabrina waiting for him as he leaned against a tree texting. 

"SABBY!" 

Sabrina tucked her cellphone into her back pocket and knelt to pick him up. She hugged him. 

"Harry, do you know this person?" one of the two teachers asked. 

"Yep!" Harry said, nodding. "Dis is cousin Sabby." 

"Hi, I'm Sabrina Spellman." Sabrina said, shaking the teachers' hands. "I'm Harry's cousin I go to Salem Highschool. I'll be picking Harry up sometimes. We both live with our aunts and our cousin Ambrose but he shouldn't be coming to pick Harry up at all."

* * *

Harry was soon standing with his Aunts, Sabrina and Salem at the Other Realm Academy. He had Salem in his arms again. 

"Sabby, I scared of skool here." Harry whined shivering. 

Hilda took Harry to his classroom. She talked to a teacher while Harry looked around the classroom to see kids using magic. He liked that other kids had magic here. He'd never seen so many magical children before. 

Three girls walked up to hi. 

"Hi, I'm Nona, thas' is Decima, and thas' Morda," Nona said. "Who you?" 

"I Harry Spellman." Harry explained. "Dis Salem. Say hi, Salem." 

"Hello, children." Salem said boredly.

"It talk!" Decima and Morda chorused. 

Harry nodded and put Salem on his head. 

"Harry, honey..." Harry turned to look at Hilda. "I have to leave now but Zelda will be around the school if you need anything. Just ask or her and someone will find her." 

"Okay, Auntie." Harry said, nodding. "Auntie, no Mortals." 

"No Mortals." Hilda said, smiling. "Go ahead use your magic all you want." 

Harry smiled and pointed his finger. Silver magic swirled out of his finger and hit his chair. It turned into a fluffy pillow on the floor. It was black with silver around the edges. He created another one a cat bed. He walked over and sat Salem down in the bed and sat on his pillow. He was very happy to be able to use magic now. He had hated not being able to use his magic in his other school. 

"Such a good boy." Hilda said with a smile.

* * *

Harry was happy to be learning more about his magic and about the Other Realm. He'd liked learning about the Mortal World as well but in that school he had to hide his magic. He didn't know how Sabby did it. She'd been doing it since she was his age of course so she had lots of practice. 

Harry loved his class it was so much fun but the kids didn't seem to like him much. Not many of them talked to him or even came over to play with him. He stayed with Salem most of the day. 

At lunch he saw his Sabby. He ran toward her ignoring his class and Salem ran after her. 

"SABBY!" 

Kids and teens watched as he slammed into her. 

Sabrina picked him and Salem up. 

"Hey, Harry are you having a good day?" Sabrina asked. 

"Yeah, I sure am." Harry beamed. "But I want to go home now." Harry said, "I miss Ambrose. He promise to pway wif us today. He say he teach us some cool magics today." 

"Oh, what kind of Magic?" 

"He said he teaches us Potions today." Harry explained. 

Sabrina noddded. 

"Come on, Harry let get you some lunch." 

"No need." Zelda said taking Harry and Salem. "Kindergarten has let out. Time to go home, Harry." She kissed his messy black hair. Then looked at her niece. " Take the portal home when school is over. Please be on time for your shift, dear. Ambrose promised to teach Harry a potion today so can't work." 

"I'll come right home." Sabrina swore.

* * *

Harry took his nap when he got home. Then he was in the other attic the non-hidden attic sitting with Ambrose. He was getting told what the potion did and what he would need to brew it. They were using Zelda Spellman's Labtop a portable Potions Lab. He was smiling as he carefully worked. He would often glance up at Ambrose who would praise him or correct him. 

It was soon time for dinner when they finished. 

Harry took great delight in showing his family the potion that he'd brewed today. They praised him and told him how good it was. 

"Who are you going to use it on?" Salem asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, tapping his chin. "I find someone." 

His family chuckled at him. They knew that he was telling the truth he would find someone to test his potion. He was always finding people to test his powers on. Be they Mortal or his own family he would find test subjects. Someone in one of his schools was probably going to be his victim.

* * *

Harry frowned at this girl Nona at his magic school. She was being mean to him. Luckily, he'd found a good way to get people his potion. He pulled three cookies that he'd soaked in his potion out of his Inventory. 

"Nona, Decima, Morda." He said, and held out his cookies. "I make these for you. You eat dem. You eat dem or you hurt mine feelings." 

Everyone even the teachers were watching. 

"You make me cwy if you not eat cookies." Harry told them and made tears appear in his eyes. 

The three girls ate the cookies. Instantly all of them had turned into mice. 

"Sick dem, Salem." Harry ordered pointing his finger. 

Salem pounced and the mice scattered quickly. 

The teachers were quick to try and calm the situation eventually Sabrina was sent for.

* * *

Sabrina was laughing as she sat in her class talking with some other students. When a woman came into class. 

"Is there a Spellman in this classroom?" 

Sabrina sighed and stood. She grabbed her backpack and looked at the teacher. 

"Harry used his potion didn't he?" She asked. "I'll get him to fix things. Just take me to him." 

The woman was relieved.

* * *

Sabrina entered the classroom and sighed. There Harry was with three little mice in a cage he'd summoned. Salem was sitting at his feet. She walked over and knelt down in front of Harry as other students in her years came into the room. 

"Harry, looks like your first Potion worked." Sabrina said, gently. 

"Yep, sure did, Sabby." Harry grinned. "Da Wayward Sisters bein' mean to me so me give dem cookies wif da Potions in it." 

"You tested the Potion, Harry-love." Sabrina said with a smile. 'Now how about we reverse it and let them go." 

"Dat's why me catch dem." Harry tried to explain. "Me not know how." 

Sabrina smiled and pulled out her Labtop and opened it. She began teaching him the Potion to counter the effects of the one she'd fed to the mice. When it was done Harry fed it to the three mice. It wasn't long before they were three girls again.

"See?" Sabrina said, hugging him. "All you had to do was ask for help, my sweet little cousin." 

Harry nodded sniffling.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was now an almost 16-year-old boy. He woke in his bed. He was in his attic bedroom where he had lived since he was five. He sat up and black shoulder-length hair fell in his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and out of his face to reveal his amazing green eyes. He got up and was only wearing a pair of minuscule black boxers. There were bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept at all. He stood up and went to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of black jeans that clung to him in all the right places. He pulled on a black tank-top that stopped right before his waist. Then a black leather jacket, black socks, and black boots. He grabbed his black back satchel and headed downstairs. 

His two Aunts Hilda and Zelda were there. Hilda was cooking as always, Zelda was reading a foreign newspaper as per usual. Ambrose and Sabrina were eating. Sabrina looked moody and still looked 16. The town had been put under a powerful spell to make them think that Sabrina was 16 and attending the local high school. She even had a boyfriend. Ambrose was studying at the breakfast table. 

"Good morning, family. " Harry said.

"Good morning, Harry!" they all said together. 

Harry sat down at the table and was served breakfast. He began eating. 

"Are you ready for your birthday?" Sabrina asked Harry. "Its a week until July 31st." 

"Yeah, " Harry said, pushing his eggs around and staring hard at his plate. "What if I don't want to sign Satan's Book. It's my choice, isn't it? I don't have to do I?" 

The other four stared at him in shock. Harry was usually so into their Religion. He worshiped and was devout or so they had thought. 

"Harry, what's wrong, dear?" Hilda asked hugging him around the shoulders. "Are you okay?" 

"Is it that boy?!" Sabrina demanded slamming her hands onto the table as she stood up. "The boy at school? Harry, I've told you that boy isn't gay! You know that! That's why you're questioning this isn't it? He's a devout Catholic, cousin! You couldn't be with him anyway! They don't allow Homosexual relationships!" 

Everyone was shocked by her outburst but then again Sabrina had always been the closest to Harry. They watched Harry blush deeply. So that was what it was. They should have guessed it because of a boy. 

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Hilda hugged him tightly but gently. "We can't be with people like that, they are just Witch Hunters in training, dear." 

Harry nodded and his hair fell into his face. He really liked that guy of course they couldn't be together. Of course, it was impossible. Of course, he would start liking an unattainable guy. 

"I feel you, cousin," Ambrose said rubbing his hand into Harry's head. "I've been there."

"What do I do?" Harry asked. "Maybe he could be swayed to our side?"

The rest of the Spellman family shared a look. 

"It isn't that easy, cousin." Ambrose sighed shutting his book with a sigh. "I tried that and was gravely wounded. I almost died. You have to be careful if you go that route. But first off, you have to decide if this guy is worth it. Spoiler, Cousin, he's not. Those people never are." 

Harry nodded he supposed he was right. 

"You're coming to the Academy of Unseen Arts as a Freshmen this year aren't you?" Sabrina asked. "You should have started last year." 

"I didn't feel ready." Harry said shrugging. "Besides only those who have signed the book can attend the Academy."

"That isn't true." Zelda said frowning. "Who told you that?" 

"The Wayward sisters." Harry answered. 

"Of course." Sabrina hissed between her teeth. "They weren't baptized when they started the Academy! You went to their Baptism on June 20th, cousin."

Harry nodded he hadn't really thought of that. 

"Have you filled out the list of those who'd you like to come?" Zelda asked. 

"...no..." Harry sighed, "It's just..." he ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled it out and slid it over to them. They all ran through it. 

"Where are Aunt Lily and Uncle James?" Sabrina asked. 

"So...I can invite them?" Harry whispered. 

"You were too young to remember much about my baptism, Harry, but my parents were there." Sabrina said, "My mom's spirit was there and she's dead. So put your parents down this second." 

Harry nodded quickly and wrote down his parent's full names. He then muttered a spell and the paper vanished. 

"I am so proud of you." Zelda cooed hugging Harry. "Now let's go off to Academy."

* * *

Harry walked into the Academy with Sabrina. He held tight to his backpack straps, staring at the ground, his hair in his face, and walked next to Sabrina who tried to calm him. 

"Well, well, well, a new student." Three teens said walking up. "Who is this, Sabrina?"

"Hello, Prudence, Dorcas, and Agatha." Sabrina said, "This is my cousin Harry Spellman. Harry, these are the Weird Sisters Prudence, Dorcas, and Agatha." 

"How very unpleasant to meet you." Harry said, he grabbed Prudence's hand and kissed it. He then kissed Agatha's hand and finally Dorcas'. 

"My, my, a gentlemen." Prudence said, caressing Harry's cheek. 

"You are deadly gorgeous, Miss. Prudence." Harry said, and Prudence smirked. "But the thing is..." 

"Hands off my cousin, Prudence." Sabrina said, pulling him back. "Harry, the Wayward Sisters are heading this way." 

They all watched Harry tense and Harry's bag squirm. 

"Well, well, well." The Wayward sisters said as one. "Looks like the Half breed had the audacity to show his face in our school." 

"I'm as Pure as Pure can be." Harry answered. 

"You were born of a true witch that practiced the Pagan arts and a Pagan witch!" Decima snapped. 

"They weren't Pagan." Harry sighed, "They were True Witches but they don't worship any gods. They use magic a little differently than we do. I've been looking into it but they were pure and so am I. " 

"Stop lying, half breed!" Nona, Decima, and Morda demanded. 

"He's not lying." Prudence said frowning at the younger witches, "We are taught about them in classes or don't you listen?" 

Harry tossed her a small smile. 

"Excuse us, I need to get Harry to Choir Practice." Sabrina said. 

Harry was shocked when he ended up escorting Prudence by the arm to the Choir room. Aunt Zelda and Lady Blackwood were both there. 

"There's my little man." Zelda said and held her arms out. Harry's entire class including the Wayward Sisters were watching as well as some of the older students. Harry walked right into her arms. Zelda was pleased and hugged him. "Good boy, Harry, now why don't you..." Everyone watched Harry's backpack move rapidly. Zelda sighed, "Harry, did you smuggle Salem into the school?" Harry moved away from her. "Harry James Spellman you give me Salem this instant, young man!" 

Harry took his bag off, unzipped it, and held it out. 

"ZELDA!" Salem cried jumping into Zelda's waiting hands. "Why does he torture me?! What did I ever do to him?!" 

Several People that had gone to school with Harry since Kindergarten giggled or laughed. 

"Harry-honey, why don't you sing for us now?" Zelda sighed holding Salem in her arms. 

"Isn't he going to get in trouble for bringing his familiar to school?" the Wayward Sisters asked. 

"Ah, he would if I was actually his familiar." Salem spoke, "I'm not. I'm a Witch who was punished by being turned into a cat. Therefore, I can not be his familiar. You would know that if you had paid any attention in your Familiar Class." 

There was stifled laughter around the room. 

Lady Blackwood ordered everyone to their places. 

"Now then, Harry, sing so I can place you." 

Harry looked panicked and grabbed Salam. He rocked on his heels but opened his mouth and began to sing. 

_It's time we put our love behind you  
Illusion has been just a dream  
The valley of death and I'll find you  
Now is when on a sunshine beam  
So bring us the young perfection  
For there I shall surely be  
No clothing, tears, or hunger  
You can see, you can see, you can be_

Harry sang in an angle like voice that had everyone staring at him. 

"ZELDA!" Salem screamed trying to get away from Harry who was strangling him. "ZELDA!" 

Zelda sighed and took the family cat back from her nephew. 

Lady Blackwood placed him right next to Prudence and tried to get him to lift his head. 

"Harry isn't the most confident person in the world." Salem informed. "You've got your work set out for you."

* * *

Harry was amazed by the magic he was learning about. He had been studying the Magiks for years but this was amazing. He had to be forced by Sabrina and Zelda to leave the library at the end of the day. Instead they just let him check out six large tomes and took him home. 

Harry burst into Ambrose's room upon arriving home and began reading. Studying in Ambrose's room was his favorite place to study. He was soon lost to one of the tomes he had checked out. 

Ambrose sighed when he came up from his room to find Harry sitting at his desk bent over a book. He rolled his eyes but thanked Satan that Harry hadn't walked in on him masturbating again. That had been a very awkward conversation and as the only male in the house besides Harry it had fallen to him to actually explain. He was sure that it would also fall to him to have "The Talk" with Harry when it came time. He was actually planning to do that soon. 

He walked over to Harry to see what books he was pursuing. He smirked when he read the titles and smirked bigger when saw the title of the book Harry was reading. His little cousin was a curious one he himself had read these books when he was Harry's age. If it was one thing Ambrose could help Harry with and had helped Harry with was magic. He did the same for Sabrina. It was all he could do for this family. He couldn't leave the house he was trapped here. He was lucky that he hadn't been turned into a cat for what he had done he knew that but then again if he had been turned into a cat he'd be able to leave the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up slowly his head was pounding. He rolled over and sat up. He moaned. It was now three days until his birthday and today he was casting a spell to find his familiar. He sighed to himself and went to his mirror. He snapped and was dressed for the day. He grabbed his backpack and slipped some books into it. He went out of his room and down to breakfast. After eating he went out into the woods. He drew the summoning circle that he'd learned. 

His screen had told him that he had maxed out this Summoning Spell so he knew it would work. 

He began softly chanting the spell that would summon his familiar. He felt the magic surrounding the circle that he'd made. He felt it settle around him. He knew the spell was working. He felt it building more and more until it was almost too much. Then suddenly a snake appeared into his circle. It was a baby Basilisk Harry had read about Basilisks in his books. He knelt down and let the small thing wrap around his hands. Now he would need only to name him. 

"With my Power with my magic, with my life, I name you Jormungandr," Harry stated. Light glew around him and the snake and he were bonded. 

**You have bonded with your Familiar!**

**You have gained a Familiar!**

**Jormungandr is your Familiar!**

"Come on Jormy let's go home." 

When they entered the house they were greeted by Harry's family. 

"Oh, and who is this?" Zelda asked. 

"This is my familiar Jormungandr." Harry introduced them. "Jormy this is my family." 

Harry had known since he was very young that he could talk to snakes in their language so he was not at all surprised that his familiar was a snake. He petted his snake with a small smile on his face. 

His head was pounding still. In three days he would finally come into his majority and sign the Book of Beasts. He couldn't wait. He was finally going to be a full witch. He would follow in the tradition of his mother's family. He was truly devout to the Dark Lord and his teachings. There was no way that he wouldn't be accepted. 

Harry carried his snake upstairs he rushed to his room. Once he'd shut himself inside he locked his door and ran to his laptop and opened it he quickly logged on to The Abyss. This was a handy website where Harry could buy everything. He frowned hard as he narrowed his search. There it was he'd found it. Books on magic that his parents would have used. He bought a few things. Then searched around longer.

When he was done searching the Abyss he waited only a few minutes before their delivery drone appeared outside of his window. He'd paid using his bank card so he just took what he'd bought and the drone flew off. He decided to undress and lay on his bed. He logged on to a gay porn site and began pleasuring himself as he watched. Harry loved watching porn and pleasing himself. Though he wished that he could get a guy to pleasure him. He would love a boyfriend. 

Lucifer watched the young man who would sign his book in just a few days' time. He'd always kept a close watch on the boy. The boy intrigued him to no end. He finally decided that he had to meet the boy in person. He decided he would go early and meet the boy. He touched the image of the boy to see what he wanted the most and the answer was a boyfriend. Someone who would not judge him but would love him and share his interests. He smirked to himself. This would be easy.

* * *

Harry sat in class at his normal Highschool and glanced at the guy he had a crush on. Maybe a love spell or potion? Maybe that would bring him around. 

"Hello." Harry turned his head to see a well-built teen with brown hair and eyes. Harry caught his breath and blushed. "My name is Mephistopheles. What's yours?" 

"Harry." Harry answered. "Mephistopheles? I like that. It's very unique not like Harry." 

"What's wrong with your name?" Mephistopheles wondered smiling and showing perfect white teeth. Harry stared for a bit then looked away. "Terribly common isn't it?" 

"So?" Mephistopheles wondered. 

"Are you new here?" Harry asked. 

"Not here, no." Mephistopheles said with a smirk. He winked and Harry blushed worse. "I'm starting The Academy today. I just happened to be passing when..." 

"Oh, er..right." Harry nodded quickly. The bell rang and school was out. "We can go together then." People were staring at them. "I'll show you the way." 

"That would be lovely." Mephistopheles said with a charming smile. He stood and joined Harry his arm wrapping around Harry's waist. Harry was crimson but he really liked it. "How long have you been attending The Academy?" 

"Just a few days really." Harry informed once they were aways from the school and in the woods. "But I went to The Other Realm Magic Academy up until now. The Academy offers a more focused curriculum on certain subjects that I'm interested in besides most of my relatives have gone there..." 

"Most?" Mephistopheles asked. 

"Well, my mother didn't." Harry explained. "She was a Spellman too but her mother didn't have magic and married a mortal she fell in love with in England. She went to a magic school there. They teach magic different from what The Academy and Other Realm teach it. Though I heard that you can learn of that subject in other Realm. You can learn the same magic. I've started learning it from books I've gotten my hands on."

Harry enjoyed talking to Mephistopheles the entire way to The Academy and he liked that the other guy kept his arm around him the entire time. 

"Are you worried about signing the Book?" Mephistopheles asked. "Once you do you'll have to live in Other Realm for a while." 

"Just until I complete my trials." Harry informed. "That's what we call it. My cousin Sabrina only just got back and is so annoyed that she had to spend ten years there." 

"Ten years?"Mephistopheles wondered. "Did she have that much trouble?" 

"No, not really. I mean she said she struggled with a lot of it but she stayed over there because of her own reasons. I've never seen much of the Other Realm if I'm honest."

* * *

Lucifer smiled as he talked with Harry. He remembered Sabrina's trails he'd made them hard on purpose and she'd really struggled. He was still planning out Harry's trials. He was amused about how easy it was to get Harry to trust him and open up to him. He would apologize later for deceiving him but for now, he would make Harry fall for him. Fall so hard that Harry would easily become his Queen and sit beside him on the Throne of hell. 

He flirted with Harry who shyly flirted back. Yes, this teen would be his.

* * *

Three days later on July 31st, Harry walked into the woods dressed in all black. There were tons of people about people from The Academy, Magic School, mostly Spellmans, he saw his mother's ghost standing with a man off to one side he man was alive though. After he was done he would go over and talk to them. There was a ghost man as well. He focused ahead of him on Father Blackwood. He walked to the Book of Beasts.

Harry did the ritual by answering questions posed to him he then signed his name in the book. Everyone was clapping now. He felt something fill him up and accept him. It felt amazing. He moved through the crowds and to his mother. 

"Mom." He said in a soft voice looking at her. "Please don't be mad at me for doing this..." 

"I am so proud of you, Harry-love." Lily Evans Potter told her son. "This is what you believe in and this is clearly what you wanted so I am indeed very proud of you." Harry nodded. "Oh, Harry, my baby I'm so sorry that I could not be with you. That I could not be here to get you ready for this." 

"You didn't sign the book." Harry told her. "and I know what happened. Aunty Zelda and Ambrose told me what happened when I was still young. You died protecting me so I'm not upset or anything like that." 

Lily smiled softly but was crying. 

"Excuse me." The dour man next to Lily said speaking up. "My name is Severus Snape. I was a friend of Lily's." Lily nodded quickly to confirm this. "I was wondering how you ended up here and why you didn't come to Hogwarts...." 

Mephistopheles walked up to Lily and James he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist though.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I must return their souls now." 

Harry looked up at him in hurt and shock. 

"Just a little longer." He pleaded. "Please, Mephistopheles?" 

"I'm sorry, I would if I could but I am being ordered to return them. Say your goodbyes." 

Harry sighed and nodded. Harry decided that being able to see them, talk to them, and say goodbye actually gave him some closure and made him feel better. He watched as Mephistopheles vanished with his parents. He then looked at Severus Snape. 

"I'll talk to you later, sir." He told Snape where the Spellman house was. "I'll have some time before I must move to Other Realm." 

Severus watched Lily's son move back into the large crowds of people that greeted him and congratulated him.

* * *

"As for how I got here..." Harry said later that evening why he was sipping orange juice. He was home and sitting on the couch across from Snape. His family was here. "I was sent to live with my mother's sister. Petunia didn't want me. She called Aunty Hilda and Aunty Zelda and I've been living here ever since. As for why I didn't attend Hogwarts, Well, the truth is that I've been going to a magic school in Other Realm since I was five years old. Also, I never got a letter." 

"You must have!" Severus declared. "You're name has been down since you were born..." 

"Harry Potter has been down since he was born." Harry corrected the man. "I'm not Harry Potter, I'm Harry Spellman. I was only Harry Potter until my parents were killed. IF Harry Potter got a Hogwarts letter it probably went to Petunia." 

"What about...." 

"My father's fortune? It's all in a Gringotts Bank in Other Realm no one can access it but me, not even my Aunties." Harry informed. "It's been like that since they took custody of me. I know all about what's going on in your world, Mr. Snape and I have no intention of going there. At least not your Britain and before you say that they have ways to find and track me they haven't been able to find me yet. They won't ever be able to find me, Mr. Snape. I'm off to live in Other Realm for a while as part of my magical training." He set his glass down. "In fact, I should be heading out soon. Ambrose will give you a way to contact me. I would like to keep in contact with my mother's old friend. When writing please just write H. Spellman." He shook Snape's hand made sure he had Jormy then picked up Salem and his backpack. "Well, I'm leaving now." 

"I'm not coming with!" Salem protested. "I'm staying here! Put me down!" 

They heard Salem yelling all the way to the portal they then heard the thunder that signaled that Harry had left for Other Realm.


End file.
